Please Don't Leave Me
by YouGiveMeWings
Summary: Sequel to Breaking Free. Fang and Max are together and ready for anything. Angel and the gang are finally getting out of school for the summer. But T.H. is coming back, and this time, they aren't letting go. And there's always even more drama. T.


**Disclaimer: This is the only time I say it, I don't own Maximum Ride.**

**A.N.) Sup peoples? I'm back! Yay. Anyways, I'm putting this a bit ahead of right now, as due to the fact we aren't graduating Middle School until May. And also, sorry Niggy fans, it's all Eggy in this one. But I still hope you like it! :D**

**Right...?**

**This was all typed on my iPod Touch 4, so it looked long on there. It's shorter for you though.**

* * *

**Four months later...**

**Max POV**

How did it come to this?

Tears ran down my face as I yelled loudly at him.

Where did we go wrong?

He glared at me, dark eyes ablaze as he spoke, cursing at me in return. "You couldn't save your self, Max, and you can't save the rest of us! The world doesn't work that way!"

What was happening to Fang?

I yelled at him. "You wouldn't want it anyway, I had to leave!"

He glared at me. "You had us all worried sick!"

"What about that bird girl?" I retorted, "you care about her more than me! Why bother with making a life with me?"

How did this happen?

"It wasn't me!" He said. "She had the power of attraction! You knew that! I never loved her as much as you!"

I rolled my eyes at him. I spat as the venom of my words took it's toll. "You loved her more than me, and you know it! Go off with her and enjoy your life! I'm leaving and you can't stop it! You won't be a part of my life!"

He glared at me, "Really you've already decided?"

I rolled my eyes at Fang. I grabbed my ring from my finger. I threw it at the ground with all my might and charged away from him, opening my wings and soaring away from him. Away from my life.

I flapped my wings with large force, pushing upwards into the wet, gray clouds. I flew up farther into the sky for a while, until diving down at a forest.

I opened my wings, gliding down to a tree. I sat atop a wide branch, clutching my forehead and screamed. I slammed my fist against a tree, ignoring the splinters in my hand and the blood pouring from my knuckles.

Where was I?

I leaned back in my branch.

I lost balance and fell back, falling without caring. My wings streamed out behind me, but I didn't care as I crashed into the forest floor.

* * *

I woke up in my bed, sun streaming into my face. That nightmare...

Fang shuffled beside me. I sat up slowly, and he felt the movement. "Max..."

I sighed at him, and went into the bathroom to brush my teeth, I knew we had to leave for Angel's graduation soon.

Fang followed me into the bathroom, wrapping his arms around my waist. He kissed my neck. "Good morning."

I shook him off. "Fang, really?"

He smiled at me.

I proceeded to wash my face and brush my frizzing hair down.

Angel was graduating her middle school - out of eighth grade. They had some sort of celebration going on.

Now we didn't have to immediately go as due to the fact we had errands to do up until six, when we would make our way over to the house and get dressed..."properly".

Anyways, I dashed into my room as Fang went into his old one to grab his clothes.

We might sleep in the same bed, but I kick him out whenever I get dressed. We're to be married in the fall, so Mom told me to get used to it.

I'm still kicking him out when I get dressed. Geez.

I proceeded to grab a dark red shirt that had a simple black and white design stretching all around it, black curls wrapped all around my torso and splatters of white were all around the shirt.

I grabbed on some blue jeans and my old Converse, they were grey with...that's basically all. Minus white laces, nobody wants to hear that though.

I studied myself in the mirror, and as I found myself suitable to leave the house, I hurried down stairs as I yelled for everyone to wake up. "Guys! Get up or else! I'm getting the ice water!"

I walked in the kitchen to see all of my Flock, and Ella and Mom, staring at me.

"Geezus, Max! I would've said that we are up, but that's just COLD," Gazzy said, picking a bit at his scrambled eggs and pancakes, which were now mixed together. It looked pretty darn nasty if you ask me. "Literally."

The Flock groaned at his bad pun.

Iggy rolled his eyes, and Nudge giggled at Gazzy's complaint. Angel beamed at me as she finished sipping her orange juice.

"Max, I know you are like the mom or something around here, but if you're like that everyday, I think I should stay here more often," Dr. Martinez, or my mom, said to me concerned. Her brow furrowed together and she had a small frown on her face. I smiled and her brown eyes, my brown eyes, sparkled again.

"It's so rough," Angel said, Bambi eyes lighting up her face, "she's just so cruel...you have no idea the pain and suffering we deal with everyday..."

Mom clicked her tongue in minor annoyance. She hugged me, I tolerated it. I sure sounded like Gabby in that sentence...

Gabby. When I go to this graduation, she won't be there.

But there's a new Gabby that will, Angel told me.

But it didn't matter, at least not anymore, high school was coming for them.

We piled up into Mom's van, real attractive, I know.

I got shotgun and Fang was condemned to the back with Iggy and Ella.

Which was more than awkward for him, as due to the fact Iggy and Ella had been dating for quite a while.

The ride was short to Wal-Mart, it literally right down the road.

I stepped out of the car, taking in the humid and nice Texan air. This was the place where Courtney told Pencils she loved their work for some reason, and where Gabby kind of killed them...

And then there's the phrase "taste the freaking rainbow"...I will never take skittles seriously ever again.

I started to make my way down the parking lot. We were here because well, we live some what normal lives, so we had to get groceries. Including ingredients for chocolate chip cookies Mom makes...

I stopped thinking about them as I probably looking really weird with drool escaping my mouth.

I knew there most likely was none dripping down my chin, but I wiped it anyways, earning a stare from Fang.

"Shut the hell up," I mouthed, and looked at Mom.

"So, groceries...I call eggs and milk." Iggy said awkwardly.

Ella beamed up at him, as he was a lot taller than her, she barely broke five foot four. "I'll get cereal and various meats!"

I rolled my eyes. "I'm getting toilet paper and toothpaste..."

Fang shrugged, which meant "I'm following her".

Mom smiled at all of us, "And I will gladly get fruits and vegetables. But meet me at register..." she looked at the rows of checkout counters, "...fourteen in about forty-five minutes."

We all nodded, and grabbed shopping carts.

* * *

**Angel POV**

I sat alone in the quiet of the house, Nudge had taken my brother to go get some fast food for lunchtime.

I was stretched out on the soft, black leather couch in the living room. The glass coffee table had my empty coca-cola can in the corner closest to me.

I groaned as a commercial came on, interrupting my Law and Order episode. It was some commercial about whatever the hell a "Zuzu Pet" was. Happy, plastic hamsters went all around the flat screen.

I yawned. Such a boring graduation day...shouldn't it be more fun?

Like, all the girls at somebody's house scattering around for proper hair accessories? Three girls in a corner applying makeup on each other?

But this isn't high school, so what should it be?

I reached for my cellphone, which lay beside the coke can. I flipped it open, and dialed the first number that came to mind. After waiting for two commercials as it rang, it stopped as it processed either an answer or voice mail.

"Hello?" A voice crackled on the other line spoke. "Angel?"

"Hey Alexa, what's up?" I asked, smiling a bit that I didn't have to call anyone else.

"Nothing much...you?" She spoke hesitantly.

"Laying on a couch. What time is the after party...or whatever they called it?" I honestly didn't know. Which was pathetic, as we had all been talking about it for weeks with our homeroom teacher. Who was begging us to dress fancy, proper, and said the graduation was a "right of passage". We are going into _high school_, not graduating from it!

"Italiano's, seven o'clock," she spoke without any thought. As if she had the date and time memorized...though I wouldn't be surprised. She kept note of things almost as well as Gabby could say where the Black Eyed Peas were right now, which was pretty darn random now that I think about it.

I laughed, "Thanks a lot, I think that's all. See you then? I mean, at the graduation but...never mind."

"Yeah...okay...bye?" She said awkwardly.

I hung up. I took a deep breath to keep my cool, I honestly couldn't wait to be officially out of middle school. Out of that place was like having Justin Beiber banned from this world. That would be intense. "Breathe, Angel."

I stood up, racing up the stairs to gather all of my notes and presents for the teachers and students.


End file.
